prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC41
is the 41st episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 382nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls come up with an idea to make a film about Fary- the only remaining Fairy Tone with a note in it. Their plan ends up working too well though- when Fary becomes arrogant due to her recent popularity. Summary It was a sunny day and Kanade was amazed seeing Ouji practice with Hibiki's father. But the girls grow tired after a while as Kanade excitedly shouts out "Ouji! Ouji! Ouji! Ouji!". ''Ako soon brings up the remaining notes but Ellen promises to collect several. Hibiki brings up that many Notes should come with the music festival approaching; which Hummy agrees with. Elsewhere, Falsetto told Bassdrum and Baritone that there was only one note left to finish the Melody of Sorrow, and he told them that the note they need is in Fary. So they must go and capture her. As this is going on, Pii observes them. The duo decide to take a bike- but they wind up being really cold and slowed down by this poor decision. As they pass by, Hibiki and Kanade spy on them from a tree and spot Fary, who informs them that it was easy for her to avoid capture. Hummy arrives just in time to lend a hand, causing the duo to collide with a tree. It's then Hibiki gets a great idea on how to save Fary, which will also benefit their world and she suggests they make a movie about Fary, so that everyone will get to know who she is and word will spread for them. Everyone can be in the movie, and if Fary gains popularity then it will make her harder to be found by the Trio. The girls enlist the aid of Souta and Ako by giving them a fake Fary, but Bassdrum and Baritone assume it to be real. After being confronted by them again, Ako and Souta run off after Souta puts on his "''Sun Man" mask. This further angers them and watch to find out several Fary and duplicates and decide the best thing to do would be to just capture every single one of them. But this winds up becoming impossible after they spot several Fary toys and objects. Kanade comes by to taunt them, leading the duo to search but find nothing. Just when they seem to have found the real Fairy, Hibiki quickly calls for the help of Waon by whistling for her. Waon arrives with a football to lend a hand, followed by Seika making a cake, followed by Ouji and his group with several ropes, along with several Ouji fans who step on Bassdrum and Baritone in the process of following them. Then out of nowhere, they get struck by lightning. Falsetto arrives to inform them that they must catch Fary no matter what. Fary is happy that the girls plans have worked, but in one moment, she is suddenly captured by Bassdrum after Falsetto attempts to guess which one she really is. They save Fary after Hibiki and her friends come together again and lend her another hand. When both she and Bassdrum attempt to catch Fary she winds up with the fake while he gets the real one. Luckily, Fary frees herself but Falsetto summons a Negatone with the Note. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and the fight starts. Eventually they defeat all of the fake Fary summoned and perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo after Melody saves the real Fary once more. They attempt to take the note but it is stolen from them by Noise. Everything returns to normal but the girls are disappointed to realize what happened. Hibiki looks at the window to see everyone having fun while instruments are being played. Otokichi arrives to tell her, "As long as we have music everything will be okay." Hibiki thinks over his words before agreeing with him, deciding that they will save the world and protect everyone no matter how hard it gets. She smiles with her friends, saying they will do everything to help the world. Major Events *The Final Note for the Legendary Score is revealed to be the one stored within Fary in the previous episode; it is ultimately taken by Noise and the Minor Land forces. Trivia *"Fafa" refers to Fary, the Fairy Tone with the last note on the Cures' side. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Baritone *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Hojo Dan *Minamino Souta Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes